Bracia Dalcz i Ska/TI/4
Rozdział IV - Gdzie jest gabinet dyrektora Krzysztofa Dalcza? - zapytał z rana woźnego. - Ostatnie drzwi, panie dyrektorze. Zapukał mocno i nie czekając na odpowiedź wszedł. Przy maszynie siedziała ładna blondynka i z namaszczeniem jadła śniadanie. Jej różowa buzia pełna była bułki. - Nie ma dyrektora? - zapytał. Starała się przełknąć czym prędzej i w tym wysiłku brały udział jej brwi, robiąc kilka tak komicznych ruchów, że Paweł się roześmiał. - Niech pani się nie śpieszy, to niebezpieczne. Zmierzyła go karcącym wzrokiem: - Pan dyrektor jest na warsztacie. Czego pan sobie życzy? - Przede wszystkim chciałem się pani przedstawić, bo jeszcze się nie znamy. Wyciągnął rękę i powiedział: - Jestem Dalcz, a na imię mi Paweł. Dziewczyna zerwała się z miejsca czerwona aż po białka oczu: - O, pan wybaczy, panie dyrektorze, bardzo przepraszam, ale nie wiedziałam, że to pan. - Niechże pani sobie nie przeszkadza - zatrzymał jej rękę, starającą się zsunąć napoczętą bułkę do szuflady - czy mój stryjeczny brat prędko wróci? - Lada chwila, panie dyrektorze. - Jeżeli pani pozwoli, zaczekam tu na niego. - Ależ proszę - zażenowała się, zaskoczona jego uprzejmością. - Pod tym wszakże warunkiem, że pani będzie dalej spożywała swoje śniadanie. Zaśmiała się: - Mam na to czas później. Usiadł i dość bezceremonialnie przyglądał się jej. Wiedział, że jest kochanką Krzysztofa, i przyszło mu na myśl, że może mu się przydać, chociażby do wysondowania opinii stryjecznego brata o nim. Dlatego został. - Nie dziwię się pani, że nie domyśliła się, kim jestem. Nie mam wiele podobieństwa do innych Dalczów. - O tak - powiedziała ze specjalną intonacją. - Czy wykrzyknik pani - zaśmiał się - mam uważać za wyraz uznania, czy też za współczucie? - Pan dyrektor żartuje - spuściła oczy. - A pani nie jest do tego przyzwyczajona przez innych Dalczów?... Mój brat stryjeczny jest, zdaje się, bardzo poważny i wszystko traktuje serio? - Wszystko... No nie, pan Krzysztof jest czasami wesoły. - Nie widziałem go od wielu lat... Drzwi się otworzyły i wszedł Krzysztof. Paweł wstał: - Czekałem na ciebie, Krzysiu. Dzień dobry. - Dzień dobry. Służę ci - podał mu rękę bardzo grzecznie i bardzo oficjalnie. - Mielibyśmy do pomówienia. Czy masz teraz czas? - Za chwilę ci służę. Sądzę, że najwygodniej nam będzie u ciebie. - Zatem czekam - skinął głową Paweł i wyszedł. Doskonale odczuł w tonie Krzysztofa niechęć i niezadowolenie że czekał nań i oczywiście rozmawiał z tą stenotypistką. Musi być o nią zazdrosny. Przecie go niemal wyprosił. Znowu wywarł na Pawle wysoce przykre wrażenie. W jego zachowaniu się była jakaś sztuczność, jakaś nieszczerość, jakaś poza. Paweł nie spodziewał się po nim życzliwości, nie oczekiwał demonstracji uczuć kuzynowskich. Przeciwnie, przygotowany był z góry na chłód i na pozycję wrogą. Jednak w sposobie bycia Krzysztofa było jeszcze coś ponadto, coś odpychającego i niezrozumiałego zarazem. I do tego ten nieznośnie wysoki głos i te maniery wyzywająco kanciaste, maniery przypominające sztubaka udającego dorosłego człowieka. Smarkacz jeszcze - myślał Paweł - nie ja tym będę się martwił. Upłynęło dobrych dziesięć minut, zanim Krzysztof przyszedł. - Siądźmy tu - powiedział Paweł, wskazując mu fotel przy okrągłym stoliku - czy stryj Karol poinformował cię o powodach, dla których zostanę tu przez pewien czas? - Owszem. - Uważam za swój obowiązek zaznaczyć, kochany Krzysztofie, że zrobię wszystko, by nasza współpraca dała jak najlepsze wyniki. Ja, niestety, nie jestem inżynierem i na technice się nie znam, zatem w tym dziale wszystko spoczywać nadal będzie w twojej kompetencji. - Bardzo ci dziękuję za zaufanie - powiedział Krzysztof z odcieniem ironii, lecz z tak nikłym, że Paweł mógł udawać, że nie dostrzega drwiny i bierze ją za dobrą monetę. - Ojciec twój był zdania, że powinniśmy wszystkie sprawy załatwiać wspólnie. - Nie pozostaje nam nic innego, jak zastosować się do tego. - Powiedziałeś to w taki sposób, jakbyś nie zgadzał się ze stanowiskiem swego ojca? Krzysztof wzruszył ramionami: - Gdyby nawet tak było, nie ma o czym mówić. Na razie jest to bezprzedmiotowe. - Słuchaj, Krzychu - pojednawczo odezwał się Paweł - wiesz, na czym mi zależy, wiesz, że nie zamierzam stawać ci na drodze, że wkrótce zostawię ci całe przedsiębiorstwo. Powiedz zatem, dlaczego zajmujesz wobec mnie pozycję jakby obronną? - Z czego wyprowadzasz taki wniosek? - obojętnie odpowiedział Krzysztof - nie zajmuję żadnej pozycji. Powiedziałem już, że podporządkuję się życzeniu ojca. - Zatem w porządku - z udawaną prostodusznością odrzekł Paweł i pomyślał, że kiedyś ta malowana lala pożałuje gorzko lekceważącego tonu. Przystąpili do omawiania spraw fabrycznych. Tu Paweł miał możność stwierdzić, że jego brat stryjeczny doskonale orientuje się w kwestiach produkcji. Natomiast w rzeczach ogólnohandlowych nie czuje pewnego gruntu pod nogami. Zresztą Paweł postanowił z góry zrobić wszystko, by wyeliminować wtrącanie się Krzysztofa w tę dziedzinę, przede wszystkim przez nieinformowanie go, co przy pomocy Jachimowskiego da się przeprowadzić. Naturalnie, jeżeliby Krzysztof domyślił się sprawdzać dziennik główny, odkryłby egzystencję wielu listów, które były wysyłane z podpisem Pawła, a bez cyferki jego własnej. Na to jednak za mało miał praktyki. Jedyną osobą, która mogłaby go tu uświadomić był sekretarz Holder. Ten jednak nic nie wiedział o warunkach, na jakich Paweł Dalcz był naczelnym dyrektorem, a z wieloletniej pracy pod ręką zmarłego naczelnego dyrektora wyniósł przeświadczenie, że naczelny dyrektor jest władcą absolutnym i wszelkie jego działania nie tylko nie podlegają niczyjej kontroli, lecz nie mogą dostać się do czyjejkolwiek wiadomości pod grozą niemal świętokradztwa. Zresztą osoba Pawła Dalcza bardzo mu przypadła do gustu, a stało się to ze zrozumiałego powodu. Już pierwsze dni urzędowania nowego dyrektora dowiodły, że jest to człowiek nie lubiący wchodzenia w długie rozmowy i pospolitowania się z pierwszym lepszym pracownikiem. Pod tym względem przewyższał znacznie zmarłego ojca. Skończył się obyczaj posłuchań, natomiast każdy interesant musiał przedstawić najpierw Holderowi swoją sprawę, a dopiero gdy ten uznał jej pilność, meldował dyrektorowi. W przeciwnym razie odkładał powiadomienie szefa do wieczornego raportu. Zarządzenie to jeszcze wyżej podnosiło nieprzystępność wielkiego ołtarza, a tym samym opromieniało większą władzą stanowisko pana sekretarza. W krótkim też czasie przekonał się Holder, że i politykę w stosunku do robotników odziedziczył syn po ojcu w podobnych formach. Wprawdzie mniej zwracał uwagi na delegatów, za to jednak często odwiedzał warsztaty i wdawał się w rozmowę z wielu robotnikami, traktując ich znacznie uprzejmiej niż urzędników i inżynierów. Dla tych zresztą był również uprzedzająco miły, ilekroć którego przyjmował w swoim gabinecie. Cały jednak sekret polegał na tym, że przyjmował niezmiernie rzadko, zaś poza gabinetem nigdy nie wdawał się w rozmowy. Sekretarz tłumaczył niezadowolonym, że przecie naczelny dyrektor jest teraz, świeżo po objęciu fabryki, niezmiernie zajęty. Nie było w tym zresztą ani cienia przesady. Paweł zabrał się do roboty z całą furią nagromadzonej energii. Poza sprawami wewnętrznymi, organizacyjnymi, bieżącymi, poza szczegółową lustracją zakładów, rozpoczął akcję na szeroką skalę. Chodziło o wyrobienie w bankach wyższego kredytu i o uzyskanie większych zamówień. Za wszelką cenę musiał dopiąć jednego: dowieść stryjowi, że jego kierownictwo zbawiennie wpływa na stan przedsiębiorstwa. Stryjowi i nie tylko stryjowi. Cały warszawski świat przemysłowy musi poczuć jego obecność. Rozpoczął od wizyt u dyrektorów kilku banków i kilku większych fabryk, pozostających w interesach z Zakładami Dalczów. Odbywało się to w ten sposób, że Holder telefonicznie zamawiał wizytę na dzień lub nawet na dwa dni naprzód na ścisłe umówioną godzinę i minutę. Robiło to bardzo dobre wrażenie. Oczywiście, przeprowadzając rozmowy z tymi grubymi rybami, Paweł nie wspominał ani jednym słowem o rzekomym zamiarze swego "powrotu" do Anglii. Przeciwnie. Jakby mimochodem wyjaśniał, że ma bardzo rozległe plany rozszerzenia fabryki, że przewiduje ściągnięcie do kraju poważniejszych kapitałów swoich przyjaciół z City, że sam nie przypuszczał, by w Polsce tyle można było jeszcze zrobić, że finansiści zagraniczni dlatego unikają polskiego rynku, że go nie znają, jak na przykład on sam dotychczas, lecz teraz to i owo w różnych gałęziach przemysłu krajowego da się naprawić drogą zaufania. Skutkiem tych odwiedzin i rozmów patera w mieszkaniu na Ujazdowskiej szybko zapełniała się biletami wizytowymi, na których widniały nazwiska osób bardzo znanych, bardzo wpływowych i bardzo bogatych. Zdzisław otwierał na to szeroko usta, a Jachimowski zacierał ręce i przeplatając słowa swoim charakterystycznym "chichichi", przypominał wszystkim, że on pierwszy poznał się na Pawle i że jeszcze wszystko będzie jak najlepiej. Zdawały się to potwierdzać i inne, te już całkiem namacalne skutki. Mianowicie zamówienia. W ciągu dwóch tygodni Zakłady otrzymały cały szereg nowych zamówień na poważne kwoty od obcej dotychczas klienteli. Paweł pokazywał, co umiał. Na sen tracił bardzo mało czasu. Do późnej nocy w dawnym salonie pani Józefiny, zamienionym obecnie na jego gabinet, paliło się światło. Drzwi były pozamykane na klucz, a dziurki od klucza zasłonięte. Domownikom nie wolno było znajdować się w sąsiednim pokoju, dokąd dobiegały dźwięki maszyny do pisania lub głośniejsze słowa telefonicznej rozmowy. O godzinie dziewiątej zanoszono do gabinetu maszynkę czarnej kawy, którą przy drzwiach odbierał sam Paweł, nie pozwalając wejść lokajowi do środka. Na biurku i stoliku obok leżały porozrzucane papiery i stały jakieś flaszeczki. Z rana jednak, gdy pan wyjeżdżał do fabryki, wszystko było pochowane, a zaspokojenie ciekawości uniemożliwiały nowe, świeżo wprawione zamki, do których stary komplet kluczy nie pasował. Paweł Dalcz pracował. Władał wprawdzie nieźle językiem angielskim, lecz nie był zbytnio obeznany z jego narzeczem handlowym. Dlatego pisanie listów w imieniu banku "Lloyd and Bower" sprawiało mu sporo trudności. Znacznie łatwiej było naśladować podpisy, co wkrótce doprowadził do perfekcji. Natomiast sporządzanie gumowych stempli należało do rzeczy najtrudniejszych. Dla nabrania praktyki w tym względzie Paweł odwiedził kilka pracowni grawerskich i wysiadywał tam z miną człowieka nie mającego nic lepszego do roboty, godzinami czekając na wykonanie obstalunku i przyglądając się sposobom majstra. Zaopatrzył się też we wszystkie niezbędne przybory. Najwięcej kłopotu było z blankietami banku. Najprościej byłoby zamówić je w jakiejś mniejszej drukarence. Nie chciał jednak ryzykować, licząc się z tym, że w każdej zapewne jest konfident policji polujący na druki komunistyczne. Taki jegomość mógłby jednak zainteresować się i tego rodzaju sprawą. Kupił wreszcie drukarnię biurową. Wprawdzie czcionki jej różniły się znacznie od tych, jakimi wykonany był napis na blankietach, ale nie należało się obawiać aż takiej przenikliwości stryja, który nie ma najlepszego wzroku. O tym przekonał się Paweł przy sposobności pokazywania mu pokwitowania bankowego za pierwszą ratę. Podskrobanie na nim daty i wstawienie na jej miejsce świeżej wykonane było tak dalece niżej wszelkiej krytyki, że dziecko domyśliłoby się fałszerstwa. Toteż Paweł zanosił pokwitowanie z całą świadomością ryzyka, które mogło zaważyć decydująco na całym przedsięwzięciu. Na szczęście pan Karol czuł się tego dnia gorzej i pobieżnie tylko spojrzał na pokazywany mu arkusik. Zresztą widocznie ani przez myśl mu nie przeszło jakiekolwiek podejrzenie. Rodzeństwu jednak Paweł pokwitowania nie pokazał. Wyjaśnił, że musiał je oddać stryjowi. W ogóle lekceważył Halinę, która wcale nie wchodziła w rachubę, unikał Ludki, nie chcąc wystawiać się na jej podejrzliwy wzrok, a Zdzisława i Jachimowskiego nie miał powodu obawiać się. Przybrał wobec nich ton życzliwie protekcjonalny, nie pozbawiony nutki konspiracyjnego porozumienia, lecz obecność ich sprawiała mu rzetelną przykrość. Stanowili rodzaj balastu, z którym jeszcze należało się liczyć nie ze względu na jego wartość, lecz z racji ostrożności. Matkę postanowił wyprawić z domu, by mu przez swoją zbytnią gadatliwość i brak poczucia ważności sytuacji nie mogła zaszkodzić. W tym celu wytłumaczył jej, że wygląda źle, że czuje się przemęczona i że w ogóle jej zdrowie po ostatnich przejściach wymaga odpoczynku. Ponieważ zaś brak pieniędzy nie pozwala na wysłanie jej za granicę, najlepiej zrobi jadąc do swojej ciotecznej siostry na Podole. Jeszcze przed wyjazdem pani Józefiny wiele rzeczy w mieszkaniu uległo zmianie. Po prostu wszystko zostało urządzone w ten sposób, by Paweł najwygodniej mógł pracować, by mógł bez skrępowania przyjmować swoich gości i swoich interesantów. Halinie i Zdzisławowi zostały tylko trzy pokoje. Jednocześnie Paweł rozpoczął poszukiwanie Tolewskiego. Wkrótce wszakże dowiedział się, że Tolewski wyjechał do Krakowa, a wróci dopiero po świętach. W fabryce wszystko szło względnie gładko. Wyjaśniwszy Jachimowskiemu, że potrzebuje pieniędzy na wysłanie matki i na uregulowanie niektórych jej drobnych długów, kazał sobie z kasy wypłacić z góry dwumiesięczne pobory. W razie gdyby wiadomość o tym dotarła do Krzysztofa, przygotowany był na wyjaśnienie, że musiał tych pieniędzy użyć na łapówkę i dlatego w pośpiechu sam wydał to zarządzenie. Obawy były jednak zbędne, gdyż Krzysztof tak był pochłonięty pracą swego działu, że sygnował wszystkie papiery dyrekcyjne jakby z roztargnieniem. Paweł samo to podpisywanie zorganizował w ten sposób, że teki z korespondencją podpisywali jednocześnie w gabinecie Pawła, dokąd je przynosił Holder. Dzięki temu Paweł miał zawsze możność obserwowania kuzyna i ewentualnego przekonania go w razie sprzeciwu na miejscu, wskutek czego nikt nie mógł się dowiedzieć, że władza naczelnego dyrektora ulega obecnie jakimkolwiek ograniczeniom. Sam Krzysztof wydawał się Pawłowi coraz dziwniejszy. Sprawiał wrażenie czasami takie, jakie by nazwał niesamowitym, gdyby mówił o kimś starszym i mającym ciężkie osobiste przeżycia czy tajemnice. Tu jednak nie mogło być mowy o czymkolwiek takim. Wiedział przecie, że życie Krzysztofa od dzieciństwa układało się spokojnie i przesuwało się łagodną falą między dobrze ocembrowanymi brzegami, wytworzonymi przez dostatek, miłość rodziców i opiekę. Zwłaszcza o tej opiece dziwaczne już dawniej kursowały pogłoski. Opowiadano, że pani Teresa Dalczowa wychowuje syna pod kloszem. Podczas jego studiów miała mu towarzyszyć przez cały czas za granicą i pilnować, by nie wdawał się w nieodpowiednie towarzystwo. Zapewne przesadzano mówiąc, że odprowadzała go na wykłady i z wykładów do domu, że nie pozwalała utrzymywać koleżeńskich stosunków i w ogóle nie puszczała na krok bez siebie. Krzysztof wprawdzie sprawiał wrażenie "mamusinego synka", jak go w fabryce po cichu przezywano, nie wyglądał on jednak aż na tak ślamazarnego. Najlepszym tego dowodem było to, że tak prędko po wyemancypowaniu się wynalazł sobie kochankę, i to jedną z najładniejszych dziewcząt w fabryce. Paweł wyraźnie nie lubił Krzysztofa, zdawał sobie sprawę, że ten działał mu na nerwy. Pomimo to jednak starał się do niego możliwie zbliżyć, przede wszystkim poznać go dobrze ze względu na swoje plany, a po wtóre dlatego, że nie umiał przezwyciężyć zaciekawienia, jakie w nim Krzysztof wzbudzał. Chłód jego i coraz wyraźniejsze unikanie styczności z Pawłem jeszcze mocniej utwierdzały Pawła w postanowieniu. W jego naturze leżała rezygnacja tylko wówczas, gdy znalazł się poza kołem graczy, teraz jednak z każdym dniem bardziej czuł się w jego środku. List banku "Lloyd and Bower", zawierający zgodę na rozłożenie długu na raty, a adresowany do Zakładów Braci Dalcz i Spółki z powołaniem się na osobistą rozmowę z naczelnym dyrektorem p. Pawłem Dalczem, został wciągnięty do ksiąg firmy i wręczony przez Pawła Krzysztofowi: - Bądź, Krzysiu, tak dobry i oddaj to twemu ojcu. Chciałem z tym być u niego sam, lecz dzisiaj, niestety, nie będę miał czasu, a sprawa jest pilna. Krzysztof przeczytał list i powiedział: - Żądają od nas wpłacenia w lutym sześćdziesięciu tysięcy dolarów, a resztę zgadzają się rozłożyć. Nie rozumiem. O ile wiem, zapewniałeś ojca, że sam pokryjesz dług. Ty i twoje rodzeństwo. - Tak jest w istocie. - Więc cóż znaczy ten list? - Jest dowodem, że i tak zdołałem uzyskać w banku warunki, o jakich stryj nie mógłby nawet marzyć, gdybym ja się tym nie zajął. W lutym trzeba byłoby zapłacić dwieście tysięcy, a ponieważ firma nie mogłaby znikąd wydobyć tak wielkiej sumy, doszłoby do skandalu. Nie rozumiem cię, Krzychu, dlaczego moje maksimum dobrej woli, naprawdę nie wymuszonej, do licha, woli, traktujesz w taki sposób?... Powiedziałem raz, że zapłacę, i nie ma wątpliwości, że tego dotrzymam. - Więc cóż to obchodzi mnie lub też mego ojca? Wierzymy ci i czekamy. - Wyborny jesteś - zaśmiał się szyderczo Paweł - zapominasz, że pomimo wszystko nie zaliczam się do zwierząt pociągowych, na które zwala się ciężary i wzrusza się ramionami, jeżeli pod nimi zdychają. Owszem, dodźwigam do końca, ale chyba mam prawo wymagać ludzkiego do siebie stosunku. Mniejsza o motywy, dla których wziąłem je na siebie. Pozostaje faktem, że uwolniłem od nich właśnie stryja i ciebie. - Nikt temu nie zaprzecza - obojętnie zauważył Krzysztof. - Trudno zaprzeczać oczywistości. Zapłaciłem już dwadzieścia tysięcy dolarów i zapłacę resztę. Ale w lutym nie mogę uruchomić takiej kwoty, jakiej oni żądają. Mam wprawdzie w Liverpoolu... Zresztą nie lubię być gołosłownym. Zechciej to przejrzeć. Wydobył z szuflady kilka listów i kwitów. Były to dokumenty, stwierdzające, iż w składach portowych złożone zostały wielkie partie bawełny, stanowiącej własność Pawła Dalcza, a ubezpieczone na wysokie sumy. Kogoś obdarzonego szczególnym zmysłem spostrzegawczości mógłby uderzyć dziwny zbieg okoliczności, że blankiety banku w Manchester, składów w Liverpoolu i towarzystwa asekuracyjnego w Londynie są drukowane czcionkami identycznego kroju. Krzysztof zauważył tylko, że każda z tych instytucyj używała innego papieru i innej taśmy w maszynie. - Widzisz więc, że w ostatecznym razie mógłbym sprzedać kilka tysięcy bel bawełny. Ale teraz jest najgorszy sezon, najniższe ceny. Straciłbym na tym bardzo wiele, a tego chyba ode mnie już nie żądacie? Przejrzyj cedułę bawełnianą, a sam się przekonasz. - O co ci tedy chodzi? - zapytał Krzysztof, składając papiery i oddając je Pawłowi. - Jutro rano muszę wysłać odpowiedź. Zatem chcę by stryj wypowiedział się, czy zgodzi się dodać do lutowej raty czterdzieści tysięcy dolarów, oczywiście z tym, że w ciągu sześciu miesięcy ja je zwrócę. - A jeżeli ojciec się nie zgodzi? - Jeżeli nie zgodzi się?... Hm... wówczas odpiszę, że nie możemy skorzystać z warunków banku i pozostawiamy mu wolną rękę. Paweł rozłożył ręce i dodał: - Robię tylko to, co mogę. - Więc to jednak przymus! Dlaczego nie udasz się do swego rodzeństwa! - Stryj, mój drogi Krzysztofie, wie równie dobrze, jak i ja, że oni nic nie mają. Zaś sprzedaż ich udziałów w obecnej sytuacji, sam to rozumiesz, byłaby marnotrawstwem. Krzysztof nic nie odpowiedział i schował list do kieszeni. Stał odwrócony profilem i jego długie rzęsy rzucały na policzek gęsty wygięty cień. Wydawał się teraz Pawłowi niezwykle ładnym chłopcem i pomimo swego obejścia bardzo sympatycznym. Nagle poczuł w sobie jakąś niezrozumiałą złość, że ten młody człowiek, o którego życzliwość zabiega szczerze czy nieszczerze - to obojętne, że ten kuzyn, młodszy o dziesięć lat, traktuje go tak obco i z daleka. Niespodziewanie dla siebie samego Paweł powiedział: - Posądzasz mnie o specjalną względność familijną dla mego rodzeństwa. Nawet nie możesz sobie wyobrazić, jak dalekie to jest od prawdy. Rodzeństwo... Puste słowo. Nigdy nie miałem rodzeństwa, nigdy nie miałem rodziny... Nie nauczyłem się tak zwanej wspólnoty domowego ogniska, nie miałem zeń ani odrobiny ciepła... A w życiu nieraz człowiek zziębnięty chciałby ogrzać ręce. Najsilniejsze ręce przecie ziębną. Stają się jak lód. Nie rozgrzeje się ich przy cudzym ognisku, choćby to było ognisko, przypuśćmy, twego domu, bliższego mi niż inne z powodu związków krwi. Związki krwi są takim samym umownym frazesem, jak uczucia rodzinne. Dlatego niepotrzebnie, Krzysztofie, odpędzasz mnie kijem od swego ogniska... Nie wyciągam do niego rąk, Krzysztofie... Nie oczekuję od ciebie ani odrobiny ciepła, ale niepotrzebnie przypominasz mi to każdym słowem i każdym gestem. Niepotrzebnie... Mówił, patrząc w okno. Gdy odwrócił głowę, ujrzał wpatrzone w siebie oczy Krzysztofa, ogromne czarne oczy, w których był jakby ból, jakby przerażenie, jakby cierpienie. Smagła twarz zdawała się bledszą, a usta zdawały się drżeć, hamować jakieś słowa... Lecz wszystko to było tylko złudzeniem. Krzysztof odwrócił się i szedł do drzwi. Dopiero na progu stanął i z ręką na klamce powiedział: - Masz przywidzenia i jakieś mgliste pretensje. Za dużo pracujesz i to odbija się źle na stanie twoich nerwów. Drzwi lekko trzasnęły, na korytarzu oddalały się szybkie elastyczne kroki. Paweł zaśmiał się krótko i nieszczerze. Pierwszy raz od przyjazdu do Warszawy nie był z siebie zadowolony. Po co mówił temu głupiemu smarkaczowi te jakieś niedorzeczne sentymentalności, po co, u licha, wyskoczył z niemal zwierzeniami?... Zły stan nerwów! Bałwan! Nigdy jeszcze Paweł nie miał nerwów w tak idealnym porządku, nigdy w tak spokojnym nie były napięciu. Pewny był każdego kroku, odmierzony miał każdy uśmiech, zważone z apteczną precyzją każde słowo. A jednak przed chwilą zachował się bez sensu. To wina tego smarkacza. Jego obrażający chłód doprowadził Pawła do najwyższej irytacji. Z jakąż przyjemnością wykręciłby mu ręce aż do bólu, zgniótłby to chuchro, zmiażdżył siłą swoich mięśni... - Pożałuje jeszcze tego, pożałuje. Mgliste pretensje... No, oczywiście, że mgliste, idiotyczne pretensje! We wzroku Krzysztofa widział coś innego, coś dziwnego, niezrozumiałego, ale to było przywidzenie. - Czyżbym zaczął cierpieć na halucynacje? - zaśmiał się i nacisnął guzik dzwonka. Na progu stanął sekretarz: - Panie Holder, niech pan każe szoferowi, żeby zaraz zajeżdżał. - Słucham pana dyrektora. W pół godziny później Paweł wchodził na odrapane i skrzypiące schody brudnej kamienicy przy ulicy Chmielnej. Na trzecim piętrze zapukał do drzwi. Po dłuższej chwili usłyszał człapanie pantofli i rozległ się ochrypły głos kobiecy: - A kto tam? - Ja do pana Tolewskiego - odpowiedział Paweł. - Nie ma. - Ale wrócił już? - A jeżeli i wrócił, to co? - Mam interes. - To niech pan idzie do "Italii" - Tam go znają? - Jeszcze by nie znali. Całymi dniami wysiaduje. W kawiarni portier rozejrzał się po wieszakach i oświadczył: - A jakże, proszę szanownego pana, jest. Musi siedzieć w drugiej sali. Paweł usiadł i kazał podać sobie kawy. Widział, jak kelner podszedł do stolika zajętego przez kilku mężczyzn, prowadzących ożywioną rozmowę. Po chwili jeden z nich wstał i zbliżył się do stolika Pawła z pytającym wyrazem twarzy. - Pan Tolewski, nieprawdaż? Jestem Dalcz - Paweł podał rękę, którą Tolewski z manifestowanym szacunkiem uścisnął. - Do usług szanownego pana dyrektora. - Proszę. Niech pan siada. Był to średniego wzrostu, dobrze odpasiony jegomość około pięćdziesiątki, ubrany dość niechlujnie, lecz starannie wygolony i z mocno przyczernionymi wąsami. Usiadł z nonszalancją światowca i swobodnie podciągnął nogawkę spodni w paski, przyglądając się nieznacznie wielkiemu brylantowi na palcu Pawła. Było to oczywiste, że Tolewski spełnił wyłącznie rolę pośrednika w sprzedaży udziałów, i Paweł od pierwszego rzutu oka ocenił jego sytuację, która nie musiała należeć do najpomyślniejszych. - Miałbym do pana pewien interes w związku z transakcją, jaką przeprowadził pan z moim ojcem - powiedział - słyszał pan prawdopodobnie, że po jego śmierci ja objąłem kierownictwo naszej fabryki? - Naturalnie, że słyszałem, panie dyrektorze. W kawiarni słyszy się o wszystkim. - Czy nie powie mi pan zatem, z kim należałoby mówić o udziałach sprzedanych przez mego ojca? Tolewski zaśmiał się dyskretnie: - Ja zawsze jestem do dyspozycji pana dyrektora. - Zatem znajdują się one w posiadaniu... - O, nie w moim, nie w moim, niestety. Gdzie tam. - Ale pan wie, w czyim? - Niewiele z tego przyjdzie panu dyrektorowi, gdyż obie strony, tj. nabywca i sprzedający, zastrzegły sobie zupełną dyskrecję. Tedy... sam pan widzi... Rozłożył ręce takim ruchem, jakby wyjaśnił, że nic zrobić nie może, lecz i takim jednocześnie, jakby zawsze był gotów przytrzymać kontrahenta, gdyby ten w naiwności swojej uwierzył. Paweł poczęstował go papierosem i milcząc przyglądał się grze jego rysów. - Panie Tolewski - odezwał się po dłuższej pauzie - czym się właściwie pan trudni? - Ja?... Hm... tym i owym, co się zdarzy. Różne interesy. - Pośrednictwem? I co ono panu daje? - Grosze - westchnął Tolewski - teraz taki zastój. Ledwie się koniec z końcem wiąże. - No, a jak się panu powiodło w Krakowie? Tolewski niespokojnie poruszył się na krześle i obejrzawszy się dokoła, zapytał drżącym głosem: - Skąd pan wie, że byłem w Krakowie? Paweł w sam czas powstrzymał się od zapewnienia, że właściwie nic nie wie, i zrobiwszy pauzę, uśmiechnął się: - Słyszy się to i owo. Ale proszę wierzyć mi, panie Tolewski, że mnie to nic na razie nie obchodzi. - Jak mam rozumieć to "na razie"? - Nie obchodzi - mówił dalej Paweł - gdyż zajęty jestem inną sprawą, w której pan może mi dużo rzeczy ułatwić i dużo na tym zarobić. Nieściśle mówię "zarobić". Zdobyć pozycję i majątek. Tolewski uspokoił się i przysunął się wraz z krzesłem: - Do usług, panie dyrektorze. - Kto kupił udziały? Jeżeli pan nie masz do mnie zaufania, możesz pan nie wymieniać nazwiska. Chodzi mi na razie o jego stanowisko, zawód, majątek? - Majątek?... - podniósł brwi Tolewski - to milionerka! - Więc kobieta? - No tak, co ja będę z panem dyrektorem bawić w ciuciubabkę: Wenzlowa, sama stara Wenzlowa! Wymówił to nazwisko jako powszechnie znane, lecz widząc, że Dalczowi nic ono nie wyjaśnia, dodał: - To wdowa po tym Wenzlu, co jeszcze na modlińskich dostawach się dorobił. Za młodu była, jak teraz opowiada, aktorką. Ale tak naprawdę, to po prostu puszczała się na wielką skalę. Miała dwóch mężów, Wenzel był trzeci. W Warszawie każdy ją zna. Brylanty w uszach nosi większe niż u pana dyrektora w pierścionku. - Dziwne. Dlaczego ona właśnie kupiła? Dlaczego mój ojciec jej sprzedał udziały? Tolewski zrobił filuterne oko: - Ma baba pieniądze, a ludzie opowiadają, że dla świętej pamięci pana Dalcza żywiła jeszcze z dawnych czasów... Kto to może wiedzieć... Kiedyś piekielnie ładna była... Dość że jak się tylko dowiedziała, że pan Dalcz, znaczy się ojciec pański, szuka kupca na swoją część fabryki, to zatelefonowała do mnie i kazała mi iść do niego. - Czy utrzymuje pan z nią jakikolwiek kontakt? - Owszem. - Nie wie pan, jak przyjęła wiadomość o samobójstwie? - Pańskiego ojca? Ależ! Słowo honoru daję, że baba prawie oszalała. Była pewna, że to bankructwo fabryki i że ze swoich stu dziesięciu tysięcy dolarów nie zobaczy ani gronia. - Tyle zapłaciła za udziały? - Tak - z poufną miną zapewnił Tolewski i nagle odsunął się - ale ja panu dyrektorowi różne rzeczy takie opowiadam... Właściwie to mnie nie wolno... Paweł roześmiał się: - Tyle już mi pan opowiedział, że gdybym chciał zrobić coś za pańskimi plecami, to i tak mógłbym. Powtarzam jednak, panie Tolewski, że nie jestem z tych, i ręczę panu za dobry interes. To przekonało Tolewskiego. Oświadczył, że nie żywi żadnych obaw, że na ludziach się zna, że widzi, z kim ma do czynienia, i zaczął opowiadać szczegółowo o przebiegu transakcji i o obecnych niepokojach Wenzlowej. W umyśle Pawła coraz wyraźniej krystalizował się plan działania. Rzecz była do zrobienia. Czasu wprawdzie zostawało niewiele, ale przy pewnym wysiłku można ułożyć. Ze słów Tolewskiego wynikało, że Wenzlowa już jest nastraszona. Pozostawało zatem doprowadzić niepokój jej do takiego stanu, w jakim byłaby gotowa sprzedać udziały za najmniejszą kwotę. Dążyć do tego trzeba dwiema drogami: przedstawić jej w najgorszym świetle stan interesów fabryki i zademonstrować przed nią panikę udziałowców, usiłujących wyzbyć się udziałów. Naturalnie na to wszystko trzeba jednak mieć pieniądze. Jeżeli stryj Karol nie da się naciągnąć na owe czterdzieści tysięcy - cała kombinacja okaże się nierealna. Nierealna, to jeszcze nie znaczy przegrana. Należy wówczas znaleźć inną. Tymczasem jednak, zważywszy wszystkie szanse, wolno było mieć nadzieję. Jeżeli nawet Krzysztof źle usposobi stryja, jeszcze nie będzie to powodem do rezygnacji. Paweł wypróbował już na stryju siłę argumentacji. Właściwie zupełnie niepotrzebnie zwrócił się tym razem do Krzysztofa. Zrobił to raczej dlatego, że korciła go ta oziębłość stryjecznego brata, że niejako chciał go wciągnąć w swoje sprawy bliżej. Tolewski mieszał głośno cukier w kawie i od czasu do czasu spoglądał na zamyślonego Pawła. - Nie jest tak źle, panie Tolewski - odezwał się ten wreszcie - będzie to lepszy i znacznie intratniejszy interes dla pana niż... krakowski. Ostatnie słowo wymówił z takim naciskiem, jakby najlepiej był poinformowany o tym interesie, a widząc zmieszanie pośrednika, łagodząco dodał: - Nie będziemy na siebie narzekali. Obiecuję to panu. - Jestem tego pewien, panie dyrektorze. - Ja jeszcze bardziej. No, niech pan zajrzy do mnie jutro wieczorem około ósmej. Zna pan mój adres? - To jest mieszkanie świętej pamięci ojca pana dyrektora? - Tak. I niech pan służbie nie mówi swego nazwiska. Do widzenia panu. - Moje uszanowanie panu dyrektorowi. Paweł Dalcz wcale nie spał tej nocy. Do świtu siedział przy biurku. O świcie z jego pokoju rozległ się hałaśliwy wrzask gramofonu, bardzo hałaśliwy, gdyż swym hałasem musiał pokryć terkotanie maszynki drukarskiej. O ósmej wszystko było gotowe. Wziął prawie zimną kąpiel, ubrał się i pojechał do fabryki. W ciągu półgodziny przejrzał korespondencję, wydał Holderowi dyspozycje i wewnętrznym telefonem połączył się z gabinetem Krzysztofa. Odezwał się głos jego sekretarki: - jest chory, nie będzie dziś w fabryce. Paweł położył słuchawkę i poszedł rozmówić się z Jarszówną. - Dzień dobry pani. Mój brat jest chory? - Telefonowano z domu, panie dyrektorze, że nie przyjdzie, bo czuje się niezdrów. - Nie wie pani, co mu jest? Może się zaziębił? - Nie wiem, panie dyrektorze. - Proszę, niechże pani siada. Nie widziała go pani od wczoraj? Jarszówna zarumieniła się: - Dlaczego pan dyrektor myśli, że mogłam się widzieć. Wczoraj nie miałam żadnej popołudniówki... - O! To pani tyle pracuje, że miewa czasem i zajęcia wieczorne? - udał zdziwienie. - Zdarza się, panie dyrektorze. - Mój kuzyn zamęcza panią. Gdybym nie obawiał się, że jest o panią zazdrosny, powiedziałbym mu, że trzeba nie mieć serca, by zmuszać do tylu godzin pracy tak uroczą istotkę, jak pani. Dziewczyna zrobiła się purpurowa i spuściła oczy. Paweł pochylił się nad nią i dodał prawie półgłosem: - Nie dziwię się Krzysztofowi, że jest zazdrosny. Ile razy tu wchodzę, nie umie ukryć swego niezadowolenia. Czy pani moje odwiedziny też sprawiają przykrość? - O, pan dyrektor żartuje... - Nie, nie, proszę odpowiedzieć szczerze! Może mi na tym zależy. No? Sprawiają przykrość? W milczeniu potrząsnęła głową przecząco. - Eee, ukrywa pani wzrok - skrzywił się - proszę spojrzeć na mnie. Po oczach pani poznam, czy to prawda. Podniosła nań roziskrzone bardzo niebieskie oczy. Pomyślał, że jest ładna i że albo należy do gatunku urodzonych kokietek, albo już tak za bardzo nie kocha się w Krzysztofie. Dla próby dodał: - A nie powie mu pani, żeśmy sobie gawędzili tu na tematy nie całkiem biurowe? - Pan Krzysztof nie będzie wcale pytać... - Gdyby jednak?... On tyle ma z panią wspólnych tajemnic, tak mi się przynajmniej zdaje, chciałbym i ja mieć z panią jedną małą tajemnicę. Przy tym przez zazdrość gotów mnie znienawidzieć. A chyba pani nie zależy na tym, by między stryjecznymi braćmi doszło do nieprzyjaznych uczuć? - Ja nic nie powiem! - żarliwie zapewniła z taką intonacją, jakby to było od początku oczywiste. - To dobrze - uśmiechnął się - Krzysztof i tak nie bardzo mnie lubi. Wie to pani lepiej ode mnie. Prawda? - Cóż znowu, panie dyrektorze - zdetonowała się - ja nic o tym nie wiem... Paweł pomyślał, że jest inaczej i że trzeba się będzie zabrać do spenetrowania tej sprawy. Nie przewidywał specjalnych trudności. Dziewczyna była dość naiwna, no i dostatecznie ładna, by wywiad tego rodzaju nie należał do zabiegów przykrych. - Zatem do widzenia - spojrzał na nią znacząco. - Do widzenia, panie dyrektorze. Wyszedł i mruknął do siebie: - Zabawna gęś. Do telefonu podszedł, jak zwykle w tym domu, Blumkiewicz. Potwierdził, że pan Krzysztof jest chory, nic poważnego, ale leży w łóżku, natomiast pan prezes prosi pana dyrektora do siebie. Za furtką w sztachetach zaczynał się ogród zasypany niemal do wierzchołków agrestu śniegiem. Ścieżka prowadząca do willi była rozczyszczona, jak co dzień dla Krzysztofa, dziś jednak Paweł na niej pierwsze stawiał ślady. W przedpokoju spotkała go pani Teresa. - Jestem zaniepokojony, stryjenko, chorobą Krzysia. Blumkiewicz twierdzi, że to nic poważnego?... - Zdaje się, że zwykłe zaziębienie. Dziękuję ci, Pawle. To prawdziwe szaleństwo z jego strony jeździć przy takiej pogodzie otwartym autem. - Na miły Bóg, czemuż nie bierze dyrekcyjnego! Ja go prawie nie używam. Czy mogę Krzysia odwiedzić? - Nie, nie - jakby zaniepokoiła się pani Teresa - może to coś zaraźliwego... - To drobiazg, stryjenko, nie boję się. - Zresztą Krzyś teraz śpi, a nie chciałabym go budzić. - No, oczywiście - zrezygnował Paweł - a do stryja można? - Czeka na ciebie. Pan Karol wyciągnął na powitanie rękę. Wyraz twarzy miał spokojny, prawie przyjemny. Obok na nocnym stoliku Paweł zauważył list, wręczony wczoraj Krzysztofowi. - Stryj dziś nieźle się czuje, prawda? - zapytał troskliwie. Chory skinął głową. W jego spojrzeniu Paweł nie dostrzegał już dawnej niechęci i podejrzliwości. Przeciwnie, zdawał się obserwować bratanka z rodzajem życzliwego zaciekawienia. I w jego głosie, gdy zaczął mówić, nie było już tej lekceważącej nuty. Mówił o fabryce, o nowych zamówieniach, o odgłosach z miasta, które dotarły do jego łóżka, przynosząc echa ruchliwej działalności Pawła. Nie pochwalił ani jednym słowem, lecz w jego ostrzeżeniach przed zbytnią przedsiębiorczością, w jego uwagach i komentarzach brzmiała nuta uznania. Paweł odpowiedział skromnym stwierdzeniem, że jest jeszcze wiele do zrobienia, że na razie brak mu jeszcze dostatecznej znajomości terenu, lecz że w każdym razie trzeba skonstatować uspokojenie opinii sfer gospodarczych co do trwałych podstaw egzystencji firmy. Uśmiechnął się przy tym, gdyż forma, w jakiej to wypowiedział, przypominała mu żywo stereotypowy komunikat z każdych rokowań międzynarodowych. Dyplomacja jednak ma swoje zalety - pomyślał. Pan Karol wziął do ręki list banku i przebiegając oczyma wiersze maszynowego pisma zapytał o kilka szczegółów, po czym oświadczył, że w zasadzie nie podziela zdania Krzysztofa i że pod pewnymi gwarancjami gotów jest przyjść Pawłowi z pomocą w regulowaniu długu. - Więc Krzysztof był przeciwny temu? - niedbale zapytał Paweł. - Mniejsza o to. Przekonałem go. Krzysztof, widzisz, niewiele ma jeszcze doświadczenia i wszystko wyobraża sobie zbyt symplistycznie. - Mam wrażenie, że raczej czuje do mnie jakąś niezrozumiałą niechęć. Chory pominął tę uwagę i powrócił do omawiania lutowej raty. Po przeszło godzinnej rozmowie Paweł, wychodząc, natknął się na Blumkiewicza. - Dobrze, że pana spotykam - powiedział - niech no pan się dowie, czy pan Krzysztof nie śpi, bo chciałbym z nim się zobaczyć. - Jest chory, panie dyrektorze. A jak jest chory, to nikogo nie przyjmuje. - Jednak będę musiał z nim się rozmówić. Niech pan mu powie, że chodzi o podanie terminu wiertarki dla Częstochowy i o urlop dla inżyniera Jasińskiego. Jego żona... - Przepraszam, panie dyrektorze, ale ja też nie mam wstępu. Najlepiej będzie powiedzieć pani prezesowej. Jeżeli pan zechce zaczekać, zaraz poproszę. Paweł kiwnął głową i usiadł na kanapie, obciągniętej białym pokrowcem. Wszystkie meble w salonie zasłonięte były pokrowcami, co sprawiało zimne niemieszkalne wrażenie. Od wielu lat nic się tu nie zmieniło. Po dawnemu stryjostwo żyli całkowicie oddzieleni od świata i od ludzi. Może właśnie w oschłej atmosferze tego domu należało szukać przyczyn dziwnego charakteru Krzysztofa?... Odradzał ojcu wpłacanie lutowej raty. Czy to przebiegłość, czy po prostu jakaś zawzięta niechęć?... Lojalnie opowiedział o bawełnie, zatem wierzył, przynajmniej pan Karol mówił o tym tak, jakby mu Krzysztof żadnych wątpliwości w ogóle nie poddawał. Zatem nie podejrzenia, lecz zwykła niechęć... - Głupi smarkacz. Udaje teraz chorobę, bo mu przez gardło nie chciało przejść zakomunikowanie zgody ojca. Czekaj no, gagatku, nauczę cię jeszcze chodzić po nitce!... Zjawiła się pani Teresa, cicha w swoich bezszelestnych pantoflach, z niezmiennym półuśmiechem na świeżej i strapionej twarzy. - Chciałeś, Pawle, bym o coś zapytała Krzysia? Paweł wyszczególnił jej obie sprawy, co do których bez Krzysztofa nie mógł powziąć decyzji, gdyż obie należały do wyłącznej kompetencji dyrektora technicznego. Po kilku minutach wróciła z odpowiedzią: wiertarka dla Częstochowy będzie wykonana z najdalej dziesięciodniowym opóźnieniem, Jasińskiemu zaś można udzielić urlopu najwyżej na trzy dni. - Byłoby wskazane, stryjenko - zauważył żegnając się Paweł - założenie w pokoju Krzysztofa aparatu telefonicznego. Jeżeli stryjenka pozwoli, przyślę montera. - Nie, nie, nie tym razem - stanowczo zaoponowała staruszka - można to będzie zrobić, gdy Krzyś wyzdrowieje. - Wtedy już nie będzie potrzeby, zresztą, jak stryjenka chce. Na dworze zaczął padać śnieg. Wielkie wilgotne płaty łaskotały nos i policzki, gęsto pokrywały futro kołnierza. Ścieżka znowu była gładka, bez jednego śladu. Pustkowie - myślał Paweł - zamknęli się w zupełnym odludziu. Jednak tego nie robi się bez ważnych powodów! Musi w tym tkwić jakaś tajemnica! Myśl ta z biegiem dni przerodziła się w pewność i nie dawała mu spokoju. Postanowił sobie dotrzeć do tajemnicy za wszelką cenę już nie tylko ze względu na atut, jakim zawsze jest posiadanie każdej tajemnicy przeciwnika, lecz i ze sportowej pasji gracza. Gdyby nie nawał zajęć, pochłaniających dobę prawie bez reszty, mógłby do tego zabrać się energiczniej. Na razie wszakże znacznie ważniejsze było uporanie się z Wenzlową... Prywatne biuro detektywów w ciągu tygodnia dostarczyło Pawłowi wyczerpujących informacyj o Tolewskim. Z zawodu geometra, wykluczony ze związku za nadużycia, dwukrotnie zamieszany w sprawy szantażowe, pozostaje na utrzymaniu żony, wdowy po zbogaconym sklepikarzu, prowadzi różne niezbyt czyste interesy. Trudni się pośrednictwem w lichwiarskich pożyczkach. Co robił niedawno w Krakowie, trudno było ustalić. W każdym razie zamieszkiwał tam u znanej paserki Kiermanowej, a w "Esplanadzie" widziano go z podejrzanym o przemytnictwo właścicielem zakładu fryzjerskiego Lipanikiem. - Słowem - zakończył swe sprawozdanie agent - jeżeli szanowny pan chce mu zaufać więcej niż na pięć złotych, stanowczo odradzamy. Paweł był kontent. Przy najbliższej rozmowie z Tolewskim z lekka i mimochodem dał mu do zrozumienia, że świetnie się orientuje w jego sprawach intymnych, a gdy spryciarz chciał odłożyć swoją wizytę u Wenzlowej i tłumaczył się tym, że nie jest ogolony, Paweł rzucił od niechcenia: - No, ogolenie nie zajmie panu tyle czasu. Fryzjerzy warszawscy nie gorzej golą niż zacny mistrz Lipanik w Krakowie. Tolewski zbladł i przełknął ślinę. - My musimy być w zgodzie i iść sobie na rękę, mój drogi panie Tolewski - ciągnął Paweł - panu się zdaje, że zyskasz więcej na przeciąganiu sprawy. Wierzaj pan, że ja lepiej wiem, jak co należy zrobić. I pan na tym lepiej wyjdziesz. Nie chcę pana okpić i nie mam po temu możliwości. Ale i mnie pan nie nabierzesz. Nie należę chyba do takich, którzy pozwolą się wystrychnąć na dudka, co? Tolewski spojrzał na szerokie bary, na szare przenikliwe oczy i wąską linię ust Pawła i rozłożył ręce: - Panie dyrektorze, jak Boga kocham, czyż ja coś takiego?... - No, więc rób pan swoje. I Tolewski robił. Robota zaś zaczęła się od podniecenia niepokoju Wenzlowej. Stara aktorka dobrze znała się na ludziach, a na Tolewskim w szczególności, toteż nie dałaby się lada czym wziąć. Ponieważ jednak nieraz przez niego udzielała pożyczek na lichwiarski procent, nie zdziwiła się, gdy pośrednik zjawił się u niej w imieniu pana Karola Dalcza z propozycją zaciągnięcia pożyczki na kilkanaście tysięcy, na każdy procent, byle prędko. Ten pośpiech i małość kwoty zdziwiły Wenzlową. Przypuszczała wprawdzie, że samobójstwo Wilhelma Dalcza nie było bez kozery, ale nie myślała, by było tam aż tak źle. Zapowiedziała tedy Tolewskiemu, że chętnie pożyczy, że prosi go jednak o wybadanie sytuacji. A że Tolewski nie miał pieniędzy, otrzymał dwieście złotych na koszty i wówczas dopiero przypomniał sobie, że jest w serdecznej przyjaźni z panem Zdzisławom Dalczem i że od niego można się wielu rzeczy dowiedzieć. Na rzeczy te nie czekała Wenzlowa długo. Już nazajutrz Tolewski przyniósł oryginał umowy pożyczkowej z bankiem manchesterskim oraz kilka listów adresowanych do Zakładów Przemysłowych Braci Dalcz i Spółki, a grożących bardzo przykrymi konsekwencjami. Do przeczytania angielskiej umowy został natychmiast sprowadzony pewien jegomość, reemigrant z Ameryki, resztę zaś Wenzlowa szybko zrozumiała sama. Oczywiście, o kilkunastu tysiącach nie było już mowy. Natomiast wręcz do furii doprowadziła Wenzlową naiwność Tolewskiego, który zaproponował jej inny interes: mianowicie jeden ze wspólników firmy, pan Jachimowski, chciałby sprzedać swoje udziały. Ponieważ ma inne rzeczy na widoku - sam o tym zapewniał Tolewskiego - zależy mu na pośpiechu. Dlatego gotów jest sprzedać swoje udziały za trzy czwarte wartości. Nazajutrz Tolewski oświadczył, że pan Jachimowsk rozumie, że pośpiech musi go kosztować, i gotów jest do dalszych ustępstw. Na oburzenie Wenzlowej Tolewski skromnie zauważył, że jego zdaniem Wenzlowa zrobiłaby dobry interes. Cenę Jachimowskiego można bowiem zbić bardzo nisko, bo wszyscy mówią, że tam grozi plajta. Bezpośrednim następstwem tej uwagi był długi atak spazmów. Tolewski dowiedział się, że jest ostatnim idiotę, kretynem, cymbałem, że ją zrujnował, że przez takiego głupca, jak on, przyjdzie się jej z torbami pójść, że gdyby nie Tolewski, ona nigdy by nie kupiła udziałów od starego Dalcza itd. W jednym tylko przyznała Tolewskiemu rację: że nie należy o zbliżającej się plajcie nikomu mówić, bo jeszcze może znaleźć się ktoś, kto nabierze się i udziały odkupi, ktoś, komu będzie je można wkręcić bodaj z dużą stratą. - Więc będzie baba milczała? - zapytał Paweł, wysłuchawszy szczegółowego sprawozdania. - To murowane, panie dyrektorze. Jak pan widzi, robię wszystko według, che... che... zasad sztuki. - Nie pożałuje pan tego. - Jeżeli się uda... - Musi się udać i zostanie pan posiadaczem ładnego pakietu udziałów. Jeszcze jedno. Czy Wenzlowa czytuje dzienniki? - Naturalnie, panie dyrektorze, bo co? - No, ale biuletynów różnych agencyj na pewno nie czyta? - Niby takich, jak na przykład gospodarczy biuletyn Agencji Wschodniej? Paweł skinął głową, otworzył biurko i wydobył z szuflady kilkanaście kartek zadrukowanych na ręcznej maszynie. - Komunikat Polskiej Agencji Ekonomicznej - przeczytał nagłówek Tolewski - nie wiedziałem, że taka istnieje... - Bo też nie bardzo istnieje - zaśmiał się Paweł - zobacz pan ustęp zakreślony czerwonym ołówkiem. Była to wiadomość o zachwianiu się jednej z najstarszych firm przemysłowych. Zakładów Braci Dalcz. Kryzys i nieoględna gospodarka doprowadziły do ruiny to niegdyś świetne przedsiębiorstwo. Prowadzone ostatnio rokowania z kapitalistami zagranicznymi znowu uległy rozbiciu. Zwrócenie się firmy o nadzór sądowy oczekiwane jest lada dzień. Tolewski wyszczerzył żółte zęby: - Mam to babie jutro pokazać? - Jutro. Ale przedtem zatelefonuj pan do mnie. No, a teraz zmiataj pan tędy, przez kuchnię, bo tam już czekają na mnie. Zaraz. Przeprowadziłeś się pan do "Bristolu"? - Od wczoraj, panie dyrektorze. - Do licha, sprawże pan sobie wreszcie porządniejsze ubranie. Za kilka dni musisz pan wyglądać na burżuja. Zatrzasnął drzwi i przeszedł do salonu Haliny, gdzie oczekiwał już od dłuższego czasu Jachimowski. Paweł położył przed nim dwa arkusiki papieru, zapisane równym czytelnym pismem śp. Wilhelma Dalcza. - Znalazłeś? - zapytał po chwili. - Tak. Jakiś Tolewski. Więc co? - Odszukałem go. Ma się rozumieć nie osobiście. Podobno sprytna sztuka. - Przemysłowiec? - I tak, i nie. Przeważnie kapitalista. Tu sprzeda, tam kupi. Rozumiesz? Zapewniają, że ma nos do interesów, wie, co gdzie się dzieje. Mieszka w Katowicach, ale w tych dniach ma być w Warszawie. Jachimowski pstryknął palcami: - Sam, Pawle kochany, wybacz mi szczerość, skomplikowałeś i utrudniłeś naszą sprawę. Fabryka ma dzięki tobie znowu świetną opinię i ten... no, Tolewski, nie jest chyba takim idiotą, żeby pozwolić sobie zbić cenę. - Na wszystko są sposoby - ostrożnie powiedział Paweł. - Nie widzę ich. Paweł zmarszczył brwi i przeszedł się po pokoju: - Mamy jedną przewagę - mówił jakby do siebie - o tym, jak jest naprawdę w firmie, wiemy tylko my. Jeżeli temu Tolewskiemu nie brakuje sprytu, nie będzie on wierzył opinii, póki nie zajrzy do faktycznych danych. A nic łatwiejszego, jak właśnie takie dane mu zaprezentować jednym małym trickiem. - Nie rozumiem - niecierpliwie poruszył się Jachimowski. - Całkiem proste. Dać mu dowód, że z fabryką jest źle, że myszy uciekają z tonącego okrętu. Jachimowski przygryzł wargę i wysoko podniósł brwi. Jego rysy wyrażały natężone skupienie. Wreszcie domyślił się: - Mówisz o zaproponowaniu mu kupna dalszych udziałów? ? - Tak. To jest jedyna i najlepsza droga. Sama oferta wystarczy, by zbić cenę. - A jeżeli nie wystarczy? Jeżeli ten facet złakomi się? Paweł roześmiał się. Kto w dzisiejszych czasach wierzy w dobre interesy? Kto się złakomi na wykupywanie udziałów przedsiębiorstwa przemysłowego w ogóle, a takiego w szczególności, takiego na przykład, którego dyrektor handlowy chce wyzbyć się swoich udziałów za wszelką cenę? Nie, takiego głupca dziś się nie znajdzie! Przekonało to Jachimowskiego, lecz nasunęło nowe obiekcje: - Przypuśćmy. Jednak w tymże czasie ty zwrócisz się doń z propozycją odkupienia wszystkich udziałów, nieprawdaż? - Tak, przez adwokata i z zachowaniem wszelkich pozorów niezdecydowanego. - Mniejsza o to. Ale wyobraźmy sobie, że ten gość zwącha pismo nosem, że spostrzeże się w sytuacji, że dla samej próby zaryzykuje kupno udziałów, tym bardziej że tu już zaryzykuje drobiazg. Co wtedy? Paweł wzruszył ramionami. Nie wierzy w taką ewentualność. Gdyby jednak mogło do tego dojść, nic w tym strasznego. I tak wszystkie wrócą do ich rąk, z tą różnicą, że po znacznie niższej cenie. Rozwinął przed Jachimowskim szczegółowy plan, uderzający wprawdzie pozornym nieprawdopodobieństwami, lecz czyż największym nieprawdopodobieństwem nie była zgoda pana Karola na pozostawienie dyrekcji w rękach Pawła, bez sprawdzenia, że nikt ze spadkobierców zmarłego nie posiada najmniejszych praw do fabryki. Teraz chodziło o odzyskanie tych praw do odzyskania majątku. Rzecz warta pewnego ryzyka. Paweł dał szwagrowi do zrozumienia, że jeżeli ten nie chce ryzykować własnymi udziałami, zawsze może podstawić udziały Ganta, na które ma przecie plenipotencję. Gantowi nie może zbytnio na tym zależeć. Nawet w razie fiaska łatwo mu wytłumaczyć, że był moment paniki i trzeba było sprzedać jego udziały za bezcen, bo tak wyglądało, że nazajutrz już niczego się za nie nie uzyska. Obserwując spod oka minę Jachimowskiego, Paweł widział, że argumenty nie chybią celu. Zaczął tedy mówić o innej stronie medalu. Jeżeli uda się wykupić wszystko od Tolewskiego, a udać się musi, to cała w tym zasługa i całe ryzyko będzie wyłącznie po stronie Jachimowskiego i Pawła. Oni rzecz przeprowadzą, oni dadzą pieniądze, oni narażą się, na ewentualne nieprzyjemności. - My dwaj i tylko my. Przyznasz, że to musi nasunąć pytanie, z jakiej racji ktokolwiek poza nami, chociażby nam bliski, miał się dzielić z nami rezultatem?... Jachimowski wyjął chusteczkę i obtarł pot z łysiny. Na jego twarzy koloru sera szwajcarskiego wystąpiły ceglaste wypieki. - Nie będziemy zresztą łapać ryb przed niewodem - ciągnął Paweł - znajdziemy na to dość czasu później. Sądzę, że my potrafimy się porozumieć, jak myślisz? - Myślę, że z ciebie jest diabelny gracz! - wypalił Jachimowski. Paweł zaśmiał się skromnie: - Mój drogi, dużo rzeczy nauczyłem się na Zachodzie. Powiedziałeś "gracz". Masz rację. Gracz! - zniżył głos - a czy ty wiesz, że tylko na grze wyrastają wielkie fortuny? Czy ty rozumiesz, że w dzisiejszych czasach kto nie gra, ten przez to samo skazuje się na przegraną, bo obok niego rosną miliony, a on nie przestaje być drobną rybką! Kiedyś opowiem ci, jak się te sprawy robią w bawełnie! Słuchaj! Nie lubię na próżno trudzić mózgu i tracić słów. Decyduj się. Nie zmuszam cię do tej spółki. Jeżeli odmówisz, nie będę miał do ciebie nawet żalu. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że są natury niezdolne do większej gry. Idziesz ze mną?... Jachimowski wytrzeszczył oczy i Paweł niemal fizycznie czuł na swojej twarzy jego rozpaczliwie badające spojrzenie, w którym malowała się zarówno nieprzeparta ochota, jak i obawa postawienia wszystkiego na jedną kartę. Obfity pot spływał mu po skroniach. - A... czy dużo trzeba będzie... wyłożyć gotówki? - wybełkotał. - Nie - lekko powiedział Paweł - ja dysponuję na razie czterdziestoma tysiącami. - Złotych? - Dolarów, oczywiście. Przypuszczam zaś, że całość nie przekroczy sześćdziesięciu. A mówiąc między nami, udziały warte są dwieście z ładnym ogonkiem. - Ja - przełknął ślinę Jachimowski - niestety nie będę miał dwudziestu. - Więc ile? - Dziesięć, niech będzie dwanaście. Widzisz, nie chciałbym niczego sprzedawać. - Oczywiście - oburzył się Paweł - zresztą skoro nie możemy zebrać sześćdziesięciu, musimy kupić za tyle, ile mamy. Uśmiechnął się poważnie, a Jachimowski wyładował się długim urywanym chichotem, przy czym kręcił się na krześle i zacierał ręce. Przed pożegnaniem Paweł z naciskiem podkreślił konieczność zachowania najściślejszego milczenia o całej transakcji. - To zrozumiałe - zapewnił Jachimowski, nakładając futro - i wiesz, Pawle, mam jakieś przeczucie, że się nam wszystko uda! - Musi się udać. Zamknął za nim drzwi, zaśmiał się krótko i powiedział: - Bałwan. Kategoria:Bracia Dalcz i Ska